


I Think I'm In Love

by blurryxvessel



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cliffhangers, Complete, Declarations Of Love, Early Mornings, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, Short, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um.. well, I- I need to tell you something." Tyler stuttered into the phone. The nervousness was overtaking him and he started to shake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from an anonymous ask on tumblr
> 
> the prompt was called "I think I'm in love" so that's why the fic is named that

Prompt #43 I Think I'm In Love

Tyler wakes up from a terrible nights sleep and decides to call Josh hoping he can brighten his mood. He wants to tell him something and he's nervous just thinking about it. He presses the green button by Josh's contact, and smiles at his picture on the screen, before putting the phone to his ear. It rings for a long time before Josh answers. 

"Hello?" Josh answers groggily as if he'd just woken up. 

Tyler's eyes dart to his bedside clock. "Josh i'm sorry! Did I wake you up?" He says apologetically. 

"No, no. You're fine." Josh lies as he clears his throat. He always has time for Tyler and he'd never ignore him or not answer his calls, even if he was sleeping. 

"What's up?" He adds, sitting up in bed. 

"Um.. well, I- I need to tell you something." Tyler stutters into the phone. The nervousness is overtaking him and he starts to shake.

Josh stays silent waiting for Tyler to speak. 

"But promise me you're not going to freak out and hang up on me or something." He adds. 

"I would never do that to you Tyler." Josh speaks softly. 

Tyler smiles at that and it eases some of his nerves. "Josh, I think I'm in love." 

Josh lights up. "Wow Tyler, that's great! Who is it? Have I them?" 

Tyler sinks in his bed and takes a long breath before speaking. "Um, yeah. You know them real well." 

"Okay, well who is it?" Josh asks curiously, intrigued at this point. 

Tyler swallows hard. "J-josh, I- I think I'm in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was left on a cliffhanger on purpose and I am not continuing this story.


End file.
